The Load He Has to Bear
- IND Saviour's Haste - The cramped cockit barely has enough room for the pilot's bench and second officer's station behind, every square of space inch filled with monitors, switches and system telltales. The glassteel canopy provides minimal headroom, the long slender bubble providing an excellent view of the surrounding space. A holographic heads up display provides navigational information while the console signals add faint rainbow reflections. Sun Apr 02 18:26:37 3006 A worksuit is here. Contents: Exits: Personal Security Urfkgar Out Weapons Console Communications Console Engineering Console Navigation Console Jeff Ryan walks into the cockpit, the lunite is in a more... monkish outfit that what he's been wearing previously. Dark blue robes over leather armour. Urfkgar looks up from the datapad, grunts at Ryan, but doesn't comment further on the man's monkey suit. Jeff Ryan sits purposefully at the console, he doesn't say anything to Urf, just running through the pre-flight check. Urfkgar resumes whatever work he's doing on the datapad, scratching at his shoulder as he pokes the keys with a single claw. In Zantra: Jeff Ryan begins the startup sequence, requesting clearance from Control, granted, the vessel begins to take-off. "I hope Mr Weyr didn't offend you last night." >> Outside the Ship: Powering up and vectoring up and out, the IND Saviour's Haste departs. >> Outside the Ship: Castor Orbit(#25982RDFnrV) >> Outside the Ship: +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ |The largely green planet Castor looms large in |Contents: | |the viewscreen in near approach and in orbit. | Lesedi | |Space traffic is kept neat and orderly by the | Kamaria | |authoritative Ursiniru Space Traffic Control | | |Authority, which has set a number of clear and |----------------------------| |strict paths for arrivals and departures, |Exits: | |depending on the approach destination, departing | Kifnebble Approach | |destination, and ship size. The reflective gray | Ursiniru Approach | |moon Kamaria orbits relatively close to the | Break Orbit | |planet, while its sister Lesedi slowly orbits | | |farther | | |away. | | +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ In Zantra: Urfkgar looks up from the datapad again, "I do not pay softskins much attention." In Zantra: Jeff Ryan nods at that, as the vessel follows it's strict lane to the jump point. "Good I apologise for some of his offensive remarks. Not sure why I should bother though with you insisting on calling me stupid softskin." >> Outside the Ship: The IND Saviour's Haste accelerates out of orbit. >> Outside the Ship: Kuhirichin Solar System(#25988RDFnrV) >> Outside the Ship: +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ |This small solar system is based around the K8V |Contents: | |type (orange main sequence) star Kuhirichin, | Castor | |which is a dominant focal area even from the | Kuhirichin | |farthest planet away. Sitting in the system's | Otiakin | |Goldilocks Zone is the planet Castor, the only | Gwachidyn | |satellite of Kuhirichin inhabited by life. Just | Ailarin | |outside of the Zone and farther away from their | | |parent star is Castor's stormy sister planet, |----------------------------| |Ailarin. Much closer in to Kuhirichin is the |Exits: | |barren Gwachidyn while cold the cold and distant | Orbital Approach | |Otiakin orbits the farthest away of the star's | | |children.- | | +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ In Zantra: Urfkgar snorts. He says, "The words of softskins mean little to me. He is in your employ. I will allow him to speak as he wills until it bothers me. Then, I will tell him to stop. He will have three chances. If he fails, I will make him stop. Your apologizing for his behavior is pointless. It is merely a softskin gesture." The lunite sighs and nods as they're cleared for the jump point. "He's not the kind of man who'd need it repeated to I think. And my apologies are never pointless. They show I do not feel the same way. This is where we're different Mr Urfkgar. You assume softskins are stupid until they prove otherwise, I assume people are intelligent until they let me down. And normally people will let you down in their first few words, or they never will." The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... >> Outside the Ship: The shimmering field of the IND Saviour's Haste's spindrive wraps around the starship, as it suddenly accelerates outbound in streak of deep ultramarine, on a trajectory to g'ahnlo ... >> Outside the Ship: Interstellar Transit Space >> Outside the Ship: The shimmering spindrive field glitters like a sphere of polished crystal surrounding the starship. Across it surface a brilliant view of the realspace streaks past, the curved reflections of passing stars dopplering from bright red to deepest blue. Every now and then a white sunburst glares through the field, surrounded by lens flare circles o light, fading across the spectrum. Sun Apr 02 10:32:52 3006 Contents: Exits: In Zantra: The Zangali shrugs. He says, "Your feelings towards me are as pointless as your apologies." He doesn't sound like he's trying to be cruel, just stating facts. His voice sounds about the same as it always does whether he's talking about killing things or the picture of the dog in his wallet. In Zantra: Jeff Ryan shrugs at the zangali as he brings the ship into hyperspace. "Must be a lonely life Mr Urfkgar." The Zangali doesn't comment, studying his datapad. Jeff Ryan doesn't reply, perhaps disappointed in his lack of progress with Urf. He concentrates on the view on the screen. Urfkgar carefully presses a couple of more buttons on the datapad, grumbling. Jeff Ryan concentrates on the control, sometimes jabbing, a little too hard. With a shattering of silver starbursts, the spindrive field collapses, returning the ship to normal space. >> Outside the Ship: Local Space - G'ahnlo Local Space ZMO - The space about Ahndar is busy with merchanter traffic, freighters and transports traversing the spacelanes, their focus the deep blue planet of G'ahnlo. The planet is the bright yellow star's only companion, circling comfortably within the system's habitable zone. Occluding the stars, a huge Debt Collector destroyer vectors insystem, its slow pace and ungainly size dominating the nearby starlanes,threatening to overrun any smaller starship that gets in its path. Sun Apr 02 10:53:03 3006 Contents: Exits: Ahndar G'ahnlo Orbit >> Outside the Ship: A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the IND Saviour's Haste in its wake. Urfkgar puts his datapad away, looking out the viewscreen. He eyes the Debt class destroyer for a minute, shrugging. Jeff Ryan also turns a wary eye on the Destroyer, G'ahnli not being his best friends these days. Cleared for orbit he guns the engines on an orbital insertion course. >> Outside the Ship: Changing vectors, the IND Saviour's Haste heads towards an orbit around G'ahnlo. >> Outside the Ship: G'ahnlo Orbit >> Outside the Ship: - G'ahnlo Local Space ZMO - Mercantile traffic surrunds the blue sphere of G'ahnlo, a continual hustle of freighters and smaller transports inbound and out. A complex series of well supervised navigation beacons mark the crowded spacelanes, conformance maintained by patrols of the large Debt Collector class destroyers and hefty fines. Sun Apr 02 10:56:26 3006 Contents: Exits: G'ahnlo Ulbahno Landing Pad Ahndar Landing Pad Break Orbit The Zangali stands, stretching as best he can in the cockpit. The pair wait for a few minutes for Ulbahno Control clears them for landing. Jeff heads for the landing pad. At full burn. >> Outside the Ship: Out of the skies, a dot appears, but is growing much too rapidly. Barreling towards the ground the Dasher II vessel pulls up at the last moment firing all thrusters in a rather neat little roll flying towards the skies and then having killed her velocity, parks neatly into her berth. There's only a small *clang*. >> Outside the Ship: Landing Pad - G'ahnlo Both the size of Ulbahno Subcity's landing pad, raised ten meters out of the water on thick metal poles, and the amount of traffic arriving and departing it suggest that it is one of G'ahnlo's major trade hubs. One section of the massive tarmac contains a number of small hangars and facilities for maintaining, launching, and recovering suborbital aircraft for transport between the planet's many subcities, and not a single half-hour passes when one of the twenty-meter vessels doesn't power into the sky and rapidly climb out of sight. The majority of the pad, however, contains facilities for servicing, loading, unloading, and fueling interstellar vessels. Upwards of sixty freighters and dropships are arranged chaotically, covering almost every inch of available landing space. Dockworkers, cargo transporters, and technicians scurry around beneath the ships in a carefully choreographed dance, unloading or loading cargo and attaching fueling hoses in an efficient effort to get ships turned around and back to the trade routes as quickly as possible. From the pad's eastern edge, a tunnel dips beneath the waves and heads towards the subcity. Sun Apr 02 10:59:57 3006 The water to the east shimmers as the sun rises, shadows shortening as the yellow orb tracks upwards in the sky. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: NLG Masquerade Launch GMF Acquisition Shuttles Banking Console - G'ahnlo Arrivals Security Refueling Console - G'ahnlo Urfkgar grabs onto the co-pilot's seat, wasting time to give Ryan a nasty look only after he's hugging the chair. Jeff Ryan looks... almost angry as he pulls off the maneuver. Urfkgar is too busy holding onto the seat to be paying much attention to Ryan's facial expressions. Once the ship is stationary, he releases his grip, grumbling something in Zantra under his breath. Jeff Ryan stands without saying a word to Urfkgar and heads out the cockpit. The lunite wasn't even sweating. The Harlequin Bar and Restaurant - NLG Masquerade - An open, inviting place, this comfortable resturant and bar seems to make the most of its ample space. Three booths are spaced down one wall, the dark wood of the seats padded with a deep green fabric. Overhanging each booth is a stained-glass patterned green and purple lamp, in the ship's usual colour motif. The long half circle bar is next to the kitchen entrance, eight stools placed around it, and a universe-class selection of alcohol displayed behind. A few tables are spaced between the bar and the dance floor, giving more places for daily diners to sit. The whole floor is a smooth wood, from the bar all the way to the long stage that takes up a good area of the wall opposite. A sleek black piano waits on one corner of the high platform stage, though a state of the art sound system keeps a quiet ambiance during dining hours, and the latest dance music during the evenings when the tables are cleared away. The kitchen is well hidden, except for the burst of noise now and again when someone passes through the doors. Clearly displayed is a sign that shows the hours each meal is served, and the daily specials being offered. Sun Apr 02 11:12:55 3006 Contents: Exits: Back Room Out Urfkgar arrives from Central Hallway . Urfkgar has arrived. Jeff Ryan walks into the bar. Not spotting his quarry, he heads over to the bar and finding Jens there, he asks, "Where's the Captain?" Jens shakes his head, "Don't rightly know chief." The Zangali's head is on the swivel as he follows Ryan, giving the random passers by his typical indifferent glower. Ryan sighs and glances at Urf, his eyes narrow a little as he glances at the perpetually pissed of lizard and back to Jens, "Know where I can find her?" The barman shakes his head wiping the bar with a cloth. "I can page her though." The Zangali looks over at Jens and says, "Do stupid softskin. Morerer fasterer." Jeff Ryan glances with surprise at the Zangali then back to Jens, "Do it." A moment later, the barman speaks into a comm-unit and the voice booms out across the ship, we'll less of a boom, more an airport announcement you can barely make out, "Captain Martine, report to the bar please. Captain Martine, please report to the Harlequin."'. The Zangali lapses back into silence after Jens makes his annoucement, returning his full attention to glaring at mostly innocent people. Jeff Ryan takes a seat at the bar, as Jens nods to Ryan, "If she's aboard she'll be hear in a few. Brandy?" Martine arrives from Central Hallway . Martine has arrived. Urfkgar scratches at his snout and glances over his shoulder before he takes up a position to the left of Ryan. The drink is set down in front of Jeff as he swivels on his chair to keep an eye on the door. Martine enters, a towel slung around her neck. She's obviously just come from her daily workout, face still flushed. She speaks briefly with a waitress at the door, then heads to the bar, using the towel to wipe a few stray drops of sweat from her forehead. Urfkgar folds his arms across his chest, giving Martine the same mostly indifferent glare that he gives everyone else. Then, he turns around to glare at the patrons seated nearest to Jeff. Jeff Ryan reaches out with a hand to pick up the glass, as he looks up again. There she is. The lunite smiles. It should be noted Jeff is back in his regular, Watcher Ceremonial gear, robes, the works. Martine looks a bit surprised, but smiles and approaches anyway. "Got tired of all the politics?" She asks impishly, then laughs. "I'd give you a hug, but you pulled me out of the fitness center and I don't want to sweat on you." Instead, she gives Jeff a kiss on the cheek, and offers Urfkgar a nod. "What a nice surprise this is." The lunite grins, accepting the kiss on the cheek, and glances around with a questioning glance at the various patrons. He says nothing about them though, the smile lessens a degree, "I am tired of the politics, I'll be glad when this is over." His eyes meets Lydia's, "It's good to see you again. Feels like I'm saying that too often these days." Urfkgar doesn't seem to catch the byplay between Martine and Jens, but he does watch the security guard leave. "How long are you visiting?" Lydia inquires, heading in the direction of the door. The security guard who ducked outside returns, and gives the captain a small nod, which she returns. "Or are you just here for the day?" Jeff Ryan follows after Martine, "Probably just the day." He looks over his shoulder to see if the over-bearing lizard is following. "Even if I hear nothing from the Castori, I should probably head back to talk with Seale about how to proceed next." The disgruntled looking Zangali ambles along behind. Crew Quarters - NLG Masquerade - A simple, but comfortable place, the crew quarters are spacious enough to give most people at least a little room to call their own. The small sleeping rooms are set up with one or two bunks in each, big enough to be a double if needed, and a small locker for personal belongings. The refresher unit is in the main room, large, but communal. The main gathering area has a few tables, some couches and chairs, and a long bar style table against one wall for eating. Abstaining from the usual bright colours of the rest of the ship, this room is done in soothing blue and gray, intended to help in relaxation. In a separate alcove away from the sleeping areas is the washing units for the towels, linens, and other pieces of laundry a business such as this seems to generate. Sun Apr 02 11:42:27 3006 A storage locker is here. Contents: Exits: Captain Martine Out Holoviewer - 20820 Urfkgar arrives from Lower Hallway . Urfkgar has arrived. Martine glances into the room as she enters, it seems to be empty. She nods her head, and gestures towards the couch and chairs. "Go right ahead, or take one of the bar stools if that suits you better." She invites, then goes to her cabin to let out her cat and discard the towel. Mischa is scooped up and deposited on her shoulder, the fat little black cat blinking at the guests. "Have you both eaten already?" Jeff Ryan chuckles and nods, "I had something in the galley before I decided to turn the ship around for G'ahnlo." He takes a seat on one of the couches having to re-arrange his robes so he's comfortable. Urfkgar posts himself up on the left of Ryan after following him in. He doesn't answer, looking around while he lurks. Martine shrugs and returns to the couch, flopping next to Jeff, ignoring the cat's protesting yowl at being jostled. "I'll eat later. So you still have to deal with the Castori? I thought you were going to get that out of the way." The lunite takes Martine's hand and nods, "I expected to have that completed at some point in the last couple of days, however it's... quiet there. Maybe the Kamir have them spooked, can't say I blame them." The lunite glances at Urf and says in Zantra, "Please relax Mr Urfkgar, this vessel is safe. And you should know by now I don't like to stand on ceremony." That's almost an order. In Zantra: "This is not ceremony. Ceremony is pointless demonstrations to impress the easily beguiled. You said trust no one. I am ensuring this is the case," replies the Zangali as he continues to lurk and look around. "Alleged." Lydia says, choosing to ignore the conversation going on over her head. "There's been nothing proven about any so-called Kamir." She moves the cat from her shoulder to her lap, and leans comfortably against Jeff. "I don't like to think about it, frankly. It's gotten the MSM all up in arms as it is, and they don't -need- any more popularity back home." Ryan glares at the lizard for a second before smiling and nodding in agreement, he turns to Lydia, "I'm inclined to believe it, either it's really the Kamir, or Mordecai has come back dangerous from the Nexus. Either way it's a threat." He quirks a questioning brow, "The MSM?" The Zangali continues his survelliance routine, scratching at his shoulder. He begins to lumber around the immediate area, looking behind couches and stuff. "Mental Sanctity Movement. Bunch of anti-psionic activists. You know, preying on fear. This is the perfect opportunity for them." Lydia says with slight annoyance, forehead wrinkling. The cat hops down from the couch and follows the Zangali curiously for a while. Jeff Ryan sighs and nods in agreement, the hand forgotten. "It is, there's some really bad people out there and if you're psionic, that's more power to be abused." He shakes his head, "Not all psionics are bad though, most aren't. I've known a few vollistans and mystics in my time." Urfkgar pays the cat enough attention to avoid stepping on it otherwise ignoring the fat, black feline. He checks out the refresher unit. "Yes, well, they want to go around installing chips into every psionic there is to inhibit them or something, I only glanced at the literature. Mama says my cousin is involved in it. It's really disappointing." Lydia says a bit worriedly, the source of her upset over it now apparent. "I mean, he's not very bright, but still..." She trails off, then rubs her forehead. "Ah well, there's no helping some people." Mischa still follows Urfkgar, even offering a purr and a rub against him. "My brother was a pascifist," smiles Jeff. "Not the same I know, but I used to get /very/ angry with him, the Fleeters were trampling all over my world and my own damned brother, when he was old enough refused to join the fight. He's not a coward, I used to think he was..." The lunite trails off. "But he isn't, and he's as stubborn as I am, we get it from our father." Urfkgar seems momentarily put off when the cat rubs up against his ankle as he is examining the refresher unit. Grunting, he stoops down and tries to grab the animal by the scruff of the neck. "It just pains me when some of us try so hard to fit ourselves into society, to make things work, and then things like this happen and make my people seem like paranoid xenophobes again." Lydia sighs, glancing over to the Zangali. "If you're going to pick her up, do it under the front legs. Adult cats can't be picked up behind the neck it suffocates them." Not changing his grip and keeping the arm holding the cat fully extended in front of him, Urfkgar tromps over to where Martines sitting on the couch to try and deposit the critter in her lap. He says, "Urf no want stupid no big fuzzball thingy. Stupid softskin girly keep stupid no big fuzzball thingy. No Urf." Jeff says nothing for a moment. He's about to say something before being interrupted by the zangali. As the zangali drops the cat on Lydia's lap, he almost roars at the lizard, the voice might be emotionless, but the glare in his eyes and the voice level makes it clear he's angry. Mr Urfkgar, /we/ are the guests here. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT. Martine doesn't seem upset in the least, peering at the cat with mild amusement. "That's what you get." She tells Mischa, then pats her on the head. "Jeff, don't yell at him. He simply doesn't wish to play with my cat. Cats, as you know, instinctively find the person in the room who doesn't want them." In Zantra: The Zangali regards Ryan for a moment, scratching at his shoulder. Speaking in his normal tone, he says, "You are a guest here. I am working here." Jeff Ryan continues glaring at Urfkgar, and he's clearly angry. You show no respect Mr Urfkgar for our way of doing things. I try to extend you the courtesy's I extend to every individual I meet, from whatever race. Clearly that's not your way. We /are/ guests on this vessel, both of us, whether you're working for me or not. Martine clears her throat rather loudly, then shakes her head and pointedly gets up off of the couch, moving for her room. "Why do I bother?" She asks the cat tucked under her arm, who merely blinks back at her. In Zantra: While Urfkgar's scaley visage isn't capable of much expression, the little it does have does not seem to change. The spines along his head remain flat, and his remaining nictating eye membrane remains still. He says, "You are here to speak with the female. Do so." Jeff Ryan growls at Urfkgar in standard, "I think we're done." The lunite stands and marches for the door, his normally reserved and calm, kindly expression contorted with anger, annoyance and perhaps a couple other negative emotions. Urfkgar follows Ryan without comment. Martine tosses Mischa onto her bed then walks back to the doorway of her room, the door sliding shut behind her. She doesn't say anything, but simply waits, arms crossing over her chest, one eyebrow raised. Scary. Jeff Ryan is already gone. Corridor - IND Saviour's Haste - The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. Sun Apr 02 12:37:19 3006 Contents: Exits: Docking Collar Main Cabin Stateroom Cockpit Jeff Ryan boards through the ship's airlock. Urfkgar has arrived. Urfkgar boards through the ship's airlock. Urfkgar follows Ryan onto the ship, maintaining three hundred and sixty degree security as best he can. Having marched from Masquerade in a rather colder anger than earlier, Jeff heads to the Stateroom, turning to Urf he simply says, "I need to meditate." He turns on his heel and heads into his stateroom. If that door could slam. It would. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Martine (Conn) Date: Sun Apr 2 12:40:15 2006 Folder: 0 Message: 208 Status: Unread Subject: IC PDA MSG ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jeff, I suggest you get back here and explain what the hell just happened. You can't just show up unannounced, break my routine, then throw some sort of...temper tantrum and stomp off without even saying goodbye. I am so confused right now. I missed you, and this is the kind of visit I get? Lydia ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Urfkgar remains calm as he posts himself outside the stateroom's door. A few minutes later, he exits the Stateroom again, still looking angry. "Mr Urfkgar, remain aboard. I now have to go and explain some things to Captain Martine." "Urf go," is all the Zangali says to that. Jeff Ryan shakes his head and finally can't help but smile tiredly. "Urf go," he finally agrees. Crew Quarters - NLG Masquerade - A simple, but comfortable place, the crew quarters are spacious enough to give most people at least a little room to call their own. The small sleeping rooms are set up with one or two bunks in each, big enough to be a double if needed, and a small locker for personal belongings. The refresher unit is in the main room, large, but communal. The main gathering area has a few tables, some couches and chairs, and a long bar style table against one wall for eating. Abstaining from the usual bright colours of the rest of the ship, this room is done in soothing blue and gray, intended to help in relaxation. In a separate alcove away from the sleeping areas is the washing units for the towels, linens, and other pieces of laundry a business such as this seems to generate. Sun Apr 02 12:44:22 3006 A storage locker is here. Contents: Exits: Captain Martine Out Holoviewer - 20820 Urfkgar arrives from Lower Hallway . Urfkgar has arrived. Martine is still standing where she was left, though this time she's leaning against the doorframe. She doesn't look terribly amused, then again, in this situation, who would? Almost sheepishly the lunite walks back into the Crew Quarters, and his anger, probably something else he gets from his father, has faded as quickly as it blew up. Urfkgar follows Ryan in, keeping up his hightened state of alert. Martine waits. She's good at it, there's a very arctic quality to the waiting that comes with a lot of practice. Then again, it could be natural talent. She notes the approach, but doesn't say anything. Jeff Ryan stands just inside the doorway, head hung, he doesn't say anything. Not. A. Word. His posture though speaks volumes, shoulders slumped, head almost drooping, one hand probably rubbing his eyes or his brow, it's unclear with his hair hanging over that area of his face. Urfkgar remains indifferent to the silence that the pair are working on. He posts himself off to Ryan's left, grunting as he scratches at his shoulder. "Explanation." Lydia finally says, quietly, her face expressionless. She pushes herself up from the leaning position, lips pursed slightly. The lunite looks up at the martian, his eyes and troubled expression make it clear what he's feeling before he even says the words, "I am tired." Urfkgar doesn't throw his own two cents into the conversation if he even paying attention to it. Instead, he looks towards the entrance to the crew quarters, scratching at his shoulder some more. "It's a good thing you're not a politician." Lydia says, expression thawing somewhat. "Because frankly, you suck at it. I don't care if you get into tempers, I don't care if you get tired, or frustrated. In the future, if I'm going to get stormed out on, tell me why. That's all I ask. You can go if you want." The lunite smiles humourlessly, "Which is kind of the point. I 'suck' at being a politician and I've volunteered for the biggest piece of diplomacy in New Luna's history." It's clear 'suck', in that sense of the word, isn't part of Jeff's usual vocabulary. "This endless waiting is killing me." He glances at Mr Urfkgar, "And Mr Urfkgar's continous cynicism to our plight hasn't improved my mood any." When the Zangali's name is brought up, he throws out his typical vocabulary by way of reply, "Stupid softskin boss stupid. Stupid softskin boss say stupid stuff. Urf no care. Stupid softskin no want hear Zangali smart stuff. No hear Urf. Urf no care." Martine sighs slightly and shakes her head. "If it's really that much trouble for you, tell Ridge you can't do it. End of story. OR you can, with all due respect, love, focus on what you can do instead of what you can't, and stop worrying so much." She gives a wry grin. "While you might not like his cynicism, he's doing his job. Cynical people tend to live longer. I'm not saying you have to be like him, and I'm sure he isn't either. He's offering his opinions, but it's obvious it doesn't matter to him if you take them or not." "I can do this," nods Jeff. "But I'm not one of those people who enjoys the way politics works, tiptoeing around and kissing pompous asses just because they've got more guns or money than you." He lets out a long breath, "I'm definitely not enjoying that, too much double-talk and being polite when straight-talking and common sense would have had this in the bag weeks ago." He glances at the zangali, "Fix what you can fix right? Be the voice against tyrrany? That's what I'm trying to do." The Zangali shrugs and says, "Stupid softskin boss want do. Stupid softskin boss do. Urf kill stuff want kill stupid softskin boss. Stupid softskin morerer time talk." Martine holds out a hand, and gives a small smile. "It'll come. I know it's difficult, if you like, I can lend you my attache for a while. I haven't needed him lately, and I don't think anything's going to happen for the next week, so I can spare him." Ryan smiles back, but again, humourless, it's clear he's troubled, "When this is done, if I succeed, I'll let the Governor appoint someone else as Ambassador. I'm not cut out for it. I wasn't the best politician in the Senate either..." He shakes his head, "You're the only person I can be /me/ around." Urfkgar scratches at his shoulder as he looks towards the exit again. "I'll send Jens with you, he'll give you some good advice. Just don't leave him around any sensitive materials, old habits, die hard." Lydia says firmly, then steps in and pulls him into a hug. "It'll all work out, I promise." She says soothingly. "We'll beat this." 22 Category:Logs